


The Medic and the Teaboy

by teaboy83



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy83/pseuds/teaboy83
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Some shameless smut between a teaboy and a medic.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Medic and the Teaboy

The teaboy stared at him with unspoken rage. The kind of rage that you imagine bubbling up inside of someone before it spilled over the top. Ianto didn’t look as if he would spill though. He was so buttoned up... so prim and proper like he was just begging for someone to corrupt him. To pull him apart. Leave him a writhing mess. Owen tightened his jaw, flaring his nostrils as he looked down at the Welshman. Jack’s Welshman. Owen wasn’t stupid, it was written all over him that Ianto belonged to Jack... _only Jack_. Somehow though, in some sick twisted part of the Londoner's mind, it only made Owen more determined to have him

He didn’t pounce straight away, he wasn’t suicidal. He waited. Biding his time like a wolf waiting to catch its prey. He just needed the right moment. He needed to catch the teaboy off guard.

It was one night in a bar that Owen spotted him. Sat, surrounded by stunning ladies and a few rather gorgeous guys. But somehow Ianto managed to ignore them completely as he sipped his drink. Owen made a beeline for him being sure to sit close to the teaboy, marking his territory. His possession for the night ... hopefully.

“Teaboy!” He exclaimed, hoping to come off as friendly. After all, he couldn’t be too hasty now, could he?

“Owen.” Ianto nodded briskly in affirmation, taking another sip.

“Blimey doesn’t look like you’re lightening up here ... Please tell me you’re at least drinking alcohol” Owen half-joked dryly.

Ianto huffed a laugh at this.

“Sorry no... just cola” he shot back.

Owen rolled his eyes “Typical ... Why are you even here?” He finally asked the question on his mind.

Ianto shrugged “Boss’ orders... Said I needed to loosen up”.

“Jack sent you out on the pull?” Owen smirked.

Ianto shrugged yet again “I don’t believe that was his intention ... I rather think he wanted me tipsy and relaxed when I got back”.

“I see” Owen breathed, inching closer to Ianto and watching as the Welshman let out an involuntary shiver. Owen placed his hand on Ianto’s knee, slowly dragging it up the man’s thigh his nails scratching lightly against Ianto’s suit trousers. He smirked as he watched Ianto's hand tighten around his glass before he let his hand come to rest just shy of the man’s topmost inner thigh.

The medic watched with hungry eyes as Ianto finished the last of his drink before turning to face him.

“You understand jack won’t be very happy with you?” Ianto half stated half asked briskly, trying to keep his voice steady. Owen only nodded. “Good ... my place or yours,” the teaboy asked with an uncharacteristic smirk. Owen truly hadn’t expected it to be so easy.

“Mine” the medic stated simply as they stood hastily, rushing out into the icy street to hail a cab. They barely spoke on the way to Owen's, though Ianto’s hand had begun to caress the inside of Owens's thigh and it was beginning to drive him slightly mad.

They practically ran from the door of the car into the building, Owen fumbling with the key to his flat as Ianto’s hands smoothed their way over his chest, scoping him out. They fell through the door with all the grace of a baby hippopotamus before Owen pushed Ianto up against the door. The teaboy let out a rather startled noise between a moan and cry as the door handle dug into his back. Owen took in the sight of Ianto’s lightly flushed cheeks (still so proper and made up ... the bastard), before he growled in an animalistic way and attacked Ianto’s mouth with his own. The medic let out a surprised groan of his own when Ianto’s hand made its way down his chest, lightly caressing a nipple through the thin fabric of his T-shirt before finding its way over his clothed hardness. His tight jeans were even tighter and he had to admit Ianto’s hands were practiced as he undid the button and fly one-handed while still not breaking the kiss.

The Welshman finally pulled away for air, his chest heaving slightly, his eyes glassy, his pupils blown wide with lust and biting his cherry red swollen lip as regained his posture.

“What task would you like me to complete... sir?” He questioned with an air of nonchalance as if he were asking Owen if he needed another coffee.

Owen groaned at the word ‘sir’ (so that was why Ianto used to, and still sometimes did, call Jack that ... the kinky fucker). Owen swallowed his voice gravelly as spoke his orders.

“Let’s see what that pretty mouth of yours can do”.

Ianto nodded briskly, still so buttoned up and smartly presented. God, it sent Owen mad. The teaboy sank to his knees with effortless grace pulling Owens member from its confines like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. Owen hissed under the initial touch of skin on skin until his jeans were tugged down to his knees roughly, pulling a surprised gasp from him. He felt exposed. Dirty. Somehow more so than if he had been fully naked. Suddenly a hot heat engulfed the head of his cock as Ianto’s hands came to rest on his hips, holding him steady. He couldn’t help the heady moan that tumbled from his lips as Ianto’s talented tongue swiveled around the head a few times before dipping its tip into the slit, tasting the drop of precome that had already begun to gather. “Fuck” Owen gasped as, without warning, Ianto swallowed down the rest of his cock, his throat contracting around it in the most pleasuring way. He groaned long and low as Ianto rocked his head back and forth sucking and licking like he was enjoying an ice lolly on a hot day. Owen shook as Ianto’s left hand left his hip to fondle his balls, stroking the smooth sensitive skin behind them.

He pulled off all too soon, a whimper leaving Owen, which he probably would have been embarrassed about if he weren’t so aroused.

“God” he murmured at the sight of Ianto still looking so smart.

“I believe 'Ianto' will suffice” the teaboy smirked lazily, letting out a squeak when Owen pulled him forward, forcing that damn blazer to the ground as he crushed their lips together.

He could taste himself on Ianto and if that wasn’t arousing then he didn’t know what was. He delighted in the groan that left Ianto when he grabbed roughly at the bulge in the man’s trousers. He shoved them both towards the bed, Ianto breaking the kiss to tug Owens T-shirt over his head. Owen kicked his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off his legs as he hastily undid Ianto's shirt popping off at least five buttons as he did so. Ianto’s groaned when Owen pinched a nipple between his fingers, working on the man’s trousers with his other hand.

“Fuck Owen!” Ianto cried out when Owen latched his mouth onto a nipple managing to pull Ianto’s cock free and take it in hand at the same time. He pushed Ianto's trousers and boxers off in one swift motion, smirking when he heard them land somewhere in his room.

Owen teased Ianto, delighting in his gasps and moans of pleasure before he finally crept his hand downwards brushing a finger over Ianto’s quivering hole, making sure it was what the teaboy wanted. The Welshman's soft plea was enough to spur Owen on and he reached for the bottle of lube beside his bed and slicked up his fingers. He pushed one inside, surprised when it met little resistance. Ianto purred a throaty purr as he moved it around inside of him before feeling confident to add a second. This one met slightly more resistance than the last though, Ianto groaned even louder than before. He moved his fingers in and out, soon adding a first as he slowly fucked Ianto open.

“That good?” He questioned smugly as Ianto writhed.

“Y-yes sir” Ianto moaned pushing down onto Owen's fingers, searching more. Owen crooked his fingers, searching out the small bundle of nerves. He assumed he’d hit his target when Ianto cried out, arching his back.

“N-Need more... Owen please” Ianto whined a moment later, his noises bordering on pornographic. Owens neglected cock throbbed with interest as he retracted his fingers, and fumbled with a condom. He slathered lube liberally onto his newly latex sheathed cock, groaning at the sudden touch before he aligned himself to Ianto’s hole. Ianto whimpered and twitched beneath him when finally he pushed slowly into the teaboy, careful not to hurt him. Ianto felt incredible as he thrust slowly, trying not to lose control. The teaboy, wrapped his legs around the medic, thrusting him in hard and fast making them both shout with pleasure.

The room filled with moans and the sound of slapping skin as the usually so prim and proper teaboy came apart below Owen. Ianto’s muscles contracted around Owen as the medic carefully aimed his thrusts toward Ianto’s prostate hitting it on every other thrust inwards. He watched the somehow still beautiful face of Ianto. The Welshman's eyes were squeezed shut as he began to babble, obviously nearing his completion.

“YES! Sir!” He screamed into the echoing room “God ... harder, please... Owen!” He shouted the medic's name as he convulsed. He came, not even having touched his cock, the hot creamy fluid painting his stomach. The contractions around Owen and the sight of Ianto in the throes of pleasure were too much. He followed Ianto soon after, crashing headfirst into intense pleasure as he rode out the waves. Ianto whimpered beneath him as Owens thrusts slowed. Ianto wasn’t so uptight as he seemed.

He pulled out of Ianto and peeled off the condom, trying it up and letting it fall with a wet slap to the floor. He collapsed next to Ianto on the bed, both of them completely spent. Who would have thought the usually so prim and proper teaboy would be like THAT.

Owen learnt a valuable yet simple lesson that day...

Never, EVER judge a book by its cover (or its suit in that case).

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read but I hope this lived up to anyone’s expectations ~ teaboy


End file.
